The present invention is directed toward detergent compositions which may be employed to clean or remove sullying materials from soiled fabrics, fibers or other raw and finished textiles (hereinafter collectively referred to as "fabrics"), without leaving behind a film residue, or other material which will discolor the fabric or leave an odor.
Previous types of laundry compositions have included perfumes and photoinhibitors (such as fluorescent materials) which mask or cover up odors and soils. These compositions do not clean fabrics in that the sullying materials which produce odors and discolorations are still present, even if not readily observable. Over time, these materials build up on the fabric where they may be felt, giving the fabric an undesirable stiffness. Such build-up is known to cause fabric to be sensitive to excessive scorching when pressed. Further, in the case of fabrics used as table napkins and the like, the fabric may even develop a sour odor from sebaceous oils or other redeposited soils. With these types of laundry detergents it is not known how "clean" is "clean" because the soils are masked and not removed.
The inefficiency of the compositions that cover over sullying materials is more pronounced with the materials that are the most difficult to remove from fabric. These include fats, heavy oils, metal stains and dyes. If these materials are not removed but are only masked, they will degrade the fabric in a short time.
It is desirable to have a detergent composition to clean soiled fabrics which will soften the fabric and increase the fabric whiteness. Further, a laundry detergent should provide anticling and antistatic action. The composition should be capable of lifting the sullying materials from the fabric as well as preventing their redeposition thereto.
Heretofore, it has been known in the art to provide cleaning detergent compositions with a surface active agent or "surfactant". Further, it has been found that a long chain fatty acid (having 16 or more carbon atoms) will increase fabric softening. However, the long chain fatty acids are known to leave behind an undesirable film residue.
During laundry operations, sullying materials such as soils, oils and the like, are lifted or "cracked" from the fabric. It is desirable for a detergent composition to prevent the redeposition of the sullying materials, back onto the fabric. It is known that the suds layer, or layer of bubbles produced by laundry detergents, helps to prevent the redeposition of the sullying materials. Heretofore, no attention has been given to the nature of the bubble layers, and no art has been specifically directed toward improving the nature and quality thereof with respect to preventing redeposition of sullying materials.